HNRC investigators have rapidly expanded their international focus in recognition of significant[unreadable] research questions and methodological issues pertaining to NeuroAIDS in developing countries. The[unreadable] pertinent scientific questions include how human genetic factors, HIV clade differences, and[unreadable] socioeconomic, cultural, and environment differences (e.g., nutritional deficiencies and exposure to coinfecting[unreadable] pathogens) affect the epidemiology, phenomenology, pathogenesis, and treatment of neuroAIDS.[unreadable] Methodological issues include development of valid assessments of neurocognitive function in non-English[unreadable] language and non-Western cultures, and in illiterate or semiliterate persons. Addition of an International[unreadable] Core to the HNRC is proposed to identify opportunities for international research and to facilitate partnering[unreadable] between HNRC investigators and scientist-clinicians in resource-limited settings to build capacity to[unreadable] undertake neuroAIDS research that is responsive to the needs and circumstances of those settings, guided[unreadable] in each case by the two main principles: 1) public health importance and 2) focused, feasible (pragmatic)[unreadable] partnering. The Core will assist in coordinating scientific consultation, mentoring, and technical assistance[unreadable] designed to develop collaborative, investigator-initiated, fundable international research programs on[unreadable] NeuroAIDS. Examples of collaborations underway in the current review period, which will be expanded and[unreadable] diversified over the next 5 years through the International Core's activities, include the first systematic study[unreadable] of HIV neurocognitive complications in two risk groups in China; a developmental study of NeuroAIDS in[unreadable] Brazil; feasibility assessments for a future study on the incidence and course of neurocognitive impairment[unreadable] in serodiscordant couples in Pune, India and added exploratory discussions with investigators in Romania[unreadable] and South Africa. Alongside its outreach and partnering activities, the International Core also will[unreadable] coordinate resources to promote training in research methodology, experience and skills building in U.S.[unreadable] and foreign scientific administration and regulatory requirements for international research, an international[unreadable] research section of the HNRC web site that consolidates information and facilitates access to resources, a[unreadable] program of on-site training and developmental grants for international colleagues (in coordination with[unreadable] Developmental Core), and improved communications and data management capacity at collaborating[unreadable] international sites.